Juan Rico (TF:C Verse)
"These are the rules. Everybody fights, nobody quits. If you don't do your job I'll kill you myself. Welcome to the Roughnecks!" Biography General Juan "Johnny" Rico, is a legendary Terran military commander, who is a household name for his valor and story during the Bug Wars. Starting as a private in the Mobile Infantry, he was in basic training in June 2318, to be trained for a years period before starting his two year term of service. He was "enlistment buddies" with Carmen Ibanez, and Carl Jenkins. Son of an Argentinian industrialist, who was a major shareholder in Morita Arms, consumer goods manufacturing, and real estate, his mother a Filipino graduate of philosophy and government ethics. He originally wanted to serve alongside his then girlfriend Carmen Ibanez, but his terrible test scores precluded him to the Mobile Infantry. He was part of Razak's Roughnecks MI platoon for the first two years of his career, serving on Mars as the garrison while the platoon was reinforced with fresh soldiers after their losses in the First Bug War. Weeks later, Buenos Aires is destroyed by a asteroid, killing his mother, most of his extended family, and destroying his hometown. His father is the only other survivor, crippled and hospitalized for over a year. From there he is noted to have devoted his entire existence to his military career. He served in nearly every major theater of war against the bugs, being rapidly promoted as need and attrition freed up the upper echelons. He was promoted to Lieutenant when he re-enlisted after his original service was up, given glowing remarks by colonel Razak. In officer school he married his childhood friend Isabelle "Dizzy" Flores, and was then shipped off. His first command was as Lieutenant to a Light Armor company. He would proceed to lose nearly the entire company and his own life almost as they provided a rear guard for their division as they hastily evacuated during the battle for Klendathu, he was one of the last few to escape as the medical shuttles took on the last batch of wounded and escape. The last survivors of his company would form the Klendathu survivor band "Last to Leave", they are said to have died to the last after answering the distress call of another survivor band three years later. However, his actions were noted and Rico was given command of another company. He proceeded to lead these men and woman for the next 5 years, earning promotions in nearly every theater he served in, until he was promoted to General and led the 4th Army group in the West at the age of 36. He would return to Klendathu in 2329, nearly a decade since the last invasion, it is perhaps fitting that he was the overseeing General of retrieval operations of the planet, and the one given the honor of ordering the planets destruction. In recent years, Rico has become one of the most representative icons of the United Citizen Federation. Patriotic soldier, gallant leader, legend, inspiring courage and valor in every battle, a clear example for all men and women of the Federation. His autobiography "Starship Troopers" is currently one of the best-selling books in both the Terran Federation and Citadel Space. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male